The One Where They Reunite
by xoSkyee
Summary: 5 Years Later... Monica and Chandler bring Erica and Jack to see their grandparents and conveniently Rachel and Ross have decided to do the same on the same weekend. They all runinto one another and the gang is back together.
1. Chapter 1

**The One Where They Reunite.**

_Five years after Monica and Chandler moved to the country, Ross stopped Rachel from leaving for Paris and the two finally decided it was for real so they moved to a house on the other side of NYC, Phoebe got married to Mike and they got a house in NYC, and Joey moved to L.A. and back to New York after no success._

CHAPTER 1.

"Hurry, we don't have much time." A rushing Monica said as she piled Erica and Jack into the backseat of the car.

"I'm coming" Chandler said carrying 2 large suitcases out of the house. Chandler loaded the suitcases while Monica locked the door and pretty soon the 4 were piled in the car.

"Mummy where are we going?" Erica called in a whiny voice from the backseat.

"I told you, we're going to see grandma and grandpa." Monica said, turning around to see her two children.

"Lets play Eye Spy" Jack suggested to the whole family, it was his favourite car game.

After 2 hours of Eye Spy Chandler stopped the car and everyone piled out.

"Bathroom break" Monica announced, taking Erica to the bathroom, Chandler did the same with Jack.

Not long after they all got back in the car and Chandler was back on the highway.

"I can't wait till we get their, I've missed mum and dad so much. It's been 6 months since we've seen them." Monica told her husband.

An hour later they were all once again out of the car, this time at the Geller house.

"Here it is." Monica said looking up at the big house she grew up in. The four walked up to the door and Monica knocked.

"Hello!" A familiar face opened the door.

"ROSS!" Monica looked at her brother; it had been 5 years since the two had seen each other.

"Hey man" Chandler said, hi-5'ing Ross. "How you been?"

"Good, come in."

The four walked into the living room where Jack, Judy, Rachel and Emma sat.

"RACHEL!" Monica rushed up and hugged her best friend, they had lost touch when her and Chandler moved away.

Erica and Jack stood at the door quietly, they didn't really know who these people were.

"GRANDMA, GRANDPA!" The two rushed up and hugged their grandparents.

"We've missed you" Jack told them hugging them both.

"Kids, this is Uncle Ross, Aunty Rachel and your cousin, Emma."

The boys and kids sat around catching up in the living room whilst Rachel, Monica and Judy were cooking tea.

"So how are you and Ross?" Monica asked Rachel.

"Great actually, we got married again about a year ago, and baby number two is on the way" Rachel said, patting her stomach.

"Really, you don't look pregnant!" Monica told her, observing her friend stomach.

"We only found out last week, I'm about 4 weeks." Rachel informed her.

There was small talk at the dinner table when Monica finally realized one question she'd forgot to ask.

"Has anyone heard from Phoebe or Joey?"

"No, I wish we kept touch, its amazing, we were so close, then suddenly we drifted away" Rachel said sadly.

"Oh." Was all Monica replied.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

The next day Monica and Rachel decided to leave the kids with their grandparents. They asked Ross and Chandler if they wanted to join them however the two males decided to do their own thing, re-familiarize themselves with the city, so Monica and Rachel left.

"Where to?" Rachel asked, as the two climbed into a cab.

"Central Perk please." Monica said to the driver, Rachel looked at her in shock as if that was exactly where she was thinking.

The cabby pulled to a halt and Monica paid him. Rachel stepped out onto the familiar New York sidewalk and breathed in the air she'd missed for so long. Monica joined her and the two walked into their old hangout.

Immediately they knew what they were seeing.

"Monica! Rachel!" A pregnant blonde woman they recognized as their former bestfriend Phoebe.

"Phoebs!" Monica and Rachel said in unison, as the three embraced in a hug. All remembering the day they said goodbye. The day Monica and Chandler moved away.

The girls sat on the old orange lounge and Rachel looked over to the counter. "Gunther?" she said aloud, looking at a man that resembled their always-there coffee server.

"Rachel" Gunther said pouring 3 cappuccino's, even to this day he remembered the 'Friends Favourites,' he took the three cups over to the girls.

"It's been too long, my best customers all left." Gunther said, as the girls paid.

"We know." Monica reassured him. The three discussed old times, and what had changed in their lives.

'How odd, the three of us in Central Perk on the same day.' Monica thought to herself.

** Chapter 3, Coming Soon. R&R Pleasee !!! **


End file.
